Cruel World
by misami ray
Summary: Karin adalah seorang malaikat yang jatuh cinta pada seorang iblis- Kazune- . tapi bagamana kalau dunia mereka berbeda? summary gaje RnR
1. Chapter 1

"Aku ingin pergi, aku sudah bosan disini."ujar anak bermata _emerald _-Hanazono Karin-.

"Hei kau mau kemana?"Tanya anak berambut _blonde_ –Kujyou Kazusa-

"Mau kemana lagi kalau bukan ke bumi," jawab Karin.

"Tapi kau itu malaikat! Lagi pula kau itu malaikat yang memegang _key strength_ disini' ujar Kazusa sedikit kesal.

"Bodo, emang gue pikirin, pokok nya aku mau ke bumi! Aku mau tinggal disana," bentak Karin.

"Arghh.. terserahlah.. aku akan ikut dengan mu," Ujar Kazusa.

"Baguslah.. jadi di bumi aku tidak sendirian," ujar Karin setelah itu iaberjalan mengambil ramuan berwarna ungu. "Minum ini," pinta Karin kepada Kazusa untuk meminum ramuan berwarna ungu.

"Hei.. ini bukanya ramuan yang buat kita akan menjadi bayi lagi," ujar Kazusa sedikit sewot.

"Iya, aku akan hidup di bumi di mulai dari awal," ujar Karin membuka tutup ramuan itu.

"Tunggu dulu kita akan tinggal di mana?" Tanya Kazusa.

"Kita akan tinggal disini," ujar menunjuk tempat yang di maksud. "Cepat minum," perintah Karin pada Kazusa.

"Eh baik lah.." ujar Kazusa pasrah dan meneguk ramuan itu. Cling !clong! gledarr(?) "Eakk.. eakk(?)" tangis bayi berambut pendek blonde.

"Hah kau imut kalo lagi kecil Kazusa." Karin mengendong bayi Kazusa ke ranjang yang terbuat dari rotan.

"Disini aku tulis namanya Kujyou Kazusa biar kita gak terpisah, dan kamu aku antar ke samping rumah orang tua baruku." Karin terbang dan membawa Kazusa di ranjang turun ke bumi, ia meletakkan Miyon di depan pintu rumah yang bercat kuning itu

. **DING!DONG! **suara bell yang kari pencet(?). Karin menyembunyikan badan nya di balik pohon apel yang ada di laman mereka. "Ya," sahut orang yang berada di dalam rumah itu dan membukanya.

"Siapa- Ahgg anak siapa ini, ayah kita mendapatkan anak," seru orang itu mengendong Kazusa kedalam rumah nya. Karin tersenyum kecil dan melangkah ke samping rumah yang akan menjadi rumahnya, "Sekarang giliranku, ets aku siapkan keranjang dan kertas nama ku dulu," ujar Karin mempersiakan itu semua.

Setelah itu semua siap Karin mengetok pintu itu dan meminum ramuan nya **BLUSH!** Karin berubah menjadi bayi yang sangat manis yang sedang tertidur. Cklek! Bunyi suara pintu yang di buka si pemilik rumah. "Hah anak siapa ini," ujar wanita paruh baya seraya mengangkat Karin. Ia melihat ke Kiri dan Kekanan, siapa tau ada orang tuanya. Namun di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Raut wajah wanita paruh baya itu berabah menjadi raut senang.

"Papa kita mendapatkan anak," seru wanita paruh baya itu memasuki rumah nya.

_16 tahun kemudian…_

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin © Koge donbo**

"Hei dengar-dengar di sekolah kita ada anak baru loh, katanya masuk di kelas kita," oceh anak berambut tosca.

"Benarkah ? jangan-jangan Jin Kuga, kemarin aku lihat di majalah Jin pindah sekolah ," seru gadis yang lain. "Bagaimana menurutmu Karin, Kira-kira Jin Kuga atau bukan," Tanya Miyon. "Hm," gumma Karin singkat tak menanggapi pertanyaan temanya itu ia malah membaca buku Novel.

PLTAKK! Sebuah benjolan kecil muncul di kepala Karin . "Hei apa yang kau lakukan Miyon!" protes Karin memegang kepalanya yang di jitak Miyon. Namun Miyon malah menatap Karin ala _devilnya._

"Hei ada Jin Kuga," teriak anak berambut coklat sembari melihat dari koridor. Semua anak perempuan kecuali Karin berlari kearah pintu kelas mereka. Tampak Jin yang lagi berjalan di samping sensei Kirio. Semua gadis teriak tak jelas melihat Jin yang berjalan di depan kelas mereka. Sedangkan Karin masih bersama buku novel favoritnya itu.

"Jin-kun," panggil anak perempuan di kelas Karin. Jin membalasnya dengan pesona lamanya membuat para gadis-gadis semakin tergila-gila padanya. Jin di antar sensei Kirio ke samping kelas Karin.

"Yah.. Jin-kun tak di tempatkan di kelas kita," seru gadis2 itu dengan nada kecewa.

Mereka berjalan lunglai kebangkunya masing-masing. Tak lama setelah kehebohan itu sensei memasuki kelas Karin dan membawa anak baru dengan penampilan.. enm a.. anu terlalu CUPU. Memakai kaca mata tebal, baju di masukkan, rambut kuning di belah tengah yah begitulah sekilas cuplikan anak cupu itu.

"Ohayo no kodomo-tachi, hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru silahkan perkenalkan namamu," perintah sensei pada anak cupu itu.

"Hajimemashite, watashi ha Kujyou Kazune desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," ujarnya seraya mendadakan(?) tangannya pada teman teman sekelasnya. "Hai Kazune hihihi," sapa balik teman2 barunya terkecuali Karin. "Kazune kau bisa duduk di samping Karin. Karin tolong ankat tangan mu," perintah sensei lagi.

Karin terkejut dan menatap Horor sensei, dengan hati yang terpaksa Karin menunjuk tangannya. Kazune segera berjalan ke bangku yang berada di samping Karin. "Hai.." sapa Kazune dengan gaya cupunya. "Hmm.." Karin menanggapinya dengan senyum terpaksa di bibirnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak mari buka halaman 150," ujar sensei membuka pelajaran. Semua murid-murid membuka Halaman yang di perintahkan sensei.

***SKIP TIME***

"Ah akhirnya istirahat juga," ujar Karin meregangkan otot-ototnya. Karin memasukan buku-buku nya kedalam tas dan mengambil novel yang sempat terjada tadi bacanya, lalu ia berjalan keluar kelasnya sementara anak perempuan yang lain termasuk Miyon berlari kekelas sebelahnya di mana Jin di tempatkan.

_**Karin POV**_

"Hah.. ini pohon yang cukup rindang," ujarku melihat pohon di belakang sekolah. Aku duduk di pohon itu dan mulai membuka lembaran-lembaran novel ku tadi. Tak lama setelah aku bersantai di bawah pohon, aku melihat dari sudut mataku 2 anak laki-laki muncul dari belakang sudut sekolah yang tak jauh dari keberadaan ku sekarang.

Perhatian ku kini teralihkan pada mereka berdua. mereka berdua adalah si cupu dan si artis yang di gila-gilakan perempuan 'cehh' kecuali aku. Mereka mengobrol dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa aku dengar.

"Bagaimana? Apakau melihat adanya tanda2 dia," tanya anak cupu atau bisa di sebut Kazune.

"Ah.. entahlah, sedari tadi aku tidak bisa konsentrasi mencari aura gadis itu, kau tau sendiri apa yang terjadi padaku dari tadi," ujar Jin.

Aku penasaran siapa yang mereka cari, gadis? Siapa gadis yang mereka maksud. Aku pun menyembunyikan tubuhku di balik pohon agar bisa lebih jelas menguping (jangan ditiru) percakapan mereka.

"Arg.. Kacamata ini sangat menganggu," eluh Kazune sembari melepaskan kaca matanya. "Stts jangan di buka kaca matamu, sepertinya ada yang menguping kita dari tadi," ujar Jin sepertinya mengetahui keberadaanku. Aku pun segera melayang keatas pohon ketika Jin dan Kazune berjalan kearah pohon yang ku naiki ini.

"Aku yakin sebelum nya ada orang disini," ujar Jin di bawah pohon. Aku diam dan tenang di atas pohon yang kunaiki ini. "Hei ada sebuah novel," ujar Jin mengambil Novel bersampul biru laut itu. "Apa novel? Sini," ujar Kazune merampas novel ditangan Jin. "Aku mengenali Novel ini apa jangan-jangan dia," gumam Kazune namun masih bisa aku dengar.

"Ahg.. sial novelku," rutukku dalam hati.

"Siapa Kazune apa kau tau sesuatu," tanya Jin melihat Kazune. "Ah.. em a anu Jin ke kantin yuk," ucap Kazune tak biasa ia menggunakan logat cupunya, tak seperti tadi ia bebicara seperti orang normal.

"Apa? Ta-" "Ayolah aku sudah lapar," ucap Kazune menarik tangan Jin menjauh dari pohon ini.

"Huft syukurlah mereka pergi." Ujarku lega. CKREK.. BRAKK. "Ahhhh, aduh.'' aku Terjatuh dengan tidak normalnya. "Hei Karin kenapa posisimu seperti itu," ucap Kazusa menjumpaiku. "Ah nanti aku jelaskan sekarang kau bantu aku berdiri," ucap ku meminta tolong.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Hei kenapa kau mengajakku pergi," ujar Jin menarik tangan nya dari Kazune.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya mencurigai sesuatu," ujar Kazune masuh berjalan di depan Jin.

"Kau mencurigai siapa?" Tanya Jin berusaha berjalan menyamai langkah Kazune.

"Di kelasku tadi ada seorang gadis yang ber-_aura_ aneh, auranya berbeda sekali dengan gadis-gadis yang lain." Ujar Kazune menjelaskan pada Jin.

"Yang benar? Jangan-jangan dia.." ucapan Jin terpotong ketika segerombolan gadis-gadis mengejar dia. "HYAA! Kazune nanti kita sambung lagi aku mau lari dulu, Jaa ne," ucap Jin lalu berlari kencang entah kemana ia berlari author tidak tau.

"Huhh dasar Jin," gumma Kazune menggeleng kepala.

.

.

.

"Begitu ceritanya," ujar Karin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Ia sih, tadi ketika Jin melewati ku auranya terasa aneh," ujar Kazusa manggut-manggut.

"Atau bisa jadi mereka adalah iblis?" ujar Karin menyimpulkan.

"Bisa jadi. Ah ayo kita kekelas," ajak Kazusa merangkul Karin.

_***Didalam kelas***_

"Ha..hai ini buku mu bukan," bisik Kazune dengan logat anak cupu.

"Eh iya, dimana kau mendapatkan nya," ujar Karin pura-pura tak tahu tempe, terasi, tomat #plak abaikan.

"Aku mendapatkan nya di bawah pohon," ucap nya menyerahkan buku novel pada ku.

"Ohya.. terimakasih," ujar Karin mengambil novel. Setelah itu pandangan mereka berdua mengahadap kearah sensei yang di depanya. Pelajaran pun di mulai.

**Skip time**

"Sampai jumpa besok anak-anak," ujar sensei sembari meninggalkan kelas.

"Karinn.." sapa Kazusa dari pintu. **GLUP! **"Perasaan apa ini." Batin Kazusa berkata. "Ayo pergi,"ajak Kazusa menarik Karin ketika aura gelap terasa pada dirinya. "Apa dia yang kau maksud," Tanya Kazusa berjalan di Koridor. "Iya," jawab Karin singkat.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review please *puppyeye***

_Yeayy akhirnya selesai juga meskipun sedik gaje tapi takpalah, ide cerita ini besal dari persemedian Ray kemarin. Dan dalam pembuatan judulnya Ray minta tolong pada teman baru Ray, habisnya Ray gak pandai buat judul. Maaf ya kalo Kazune nya jadi cowo cupu. Habisnya kalau Kazune yang cool terlalu mainstream banget XD #plakk yasudah lah semoga readers menyukainya. Kalo ada typo laporkan di kotak di bawah ini.. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (c) Koge Donbo**_

_**Warning : AR, AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL, EYD GAK MERHATIIN, IDE PASARAN DLL**_

* * *

"Karin-_**chan**_," panggil Kazusa.

"_**Nani**_?" sahut Karin melihat kearah Kazusa.

"Em.. Apa aku harus kasih tahu Karin ya?" pikir Kazusa.

"Kenapa Kazusa-_**chan**_ apa ada masalah?" tanya Karin keheranan.

"Oh tidak-tidak, tidak ada masalah," jawab Kazusa dengan sedikit terkejut.

Mendengar perkataan Kazusa yang sedikit mencurigakan, Karin langsung menautkan dahinya, "Apa benar itu? Kau tak lagi berbohongkan?"

"T-tidak kok aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Kazusa mengelak.

"Oh baiklah." Karin pun mengalihkan pandanganya lagi kedepan. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika ada seorang gadis yang menghalang jalan mereka.

"Hei lama tidak bertemu, apa kalian masih mengenalku?" tanya gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Rika! Apa mau mu?" ujar Karin terkejut ketika melihat kawan lamanya yang telah menghianati bangsa nya.

"Hahaha ternyata kalian masih mengenaliku rupanya. Kau bertanya mauku Karin? Mauku adalah memusnahkan para malaikat termasuk kau Karin!" ujar Rika yang diiringi senyum licik nya.

"Hah lagi-lagi niat mu mau memusnahkan para malaikat," ujar Karin menatap jenuh kearah Rika.

"Sebelum kau melawan Karin, bertarunglah dengan ku dahulu!" seru Kazusa kearah Rika.

"Baik lah," ujar Rika remeh.

"_**Angle de moda**_!" tubuh Kazusa kini dikelilingi oleh cahaya biru. Ia sekarang berada dalam wujud malaikat nya. Kazusa menggunakan dress yang berwarna senada dengan iris matanya.

"Aku serahkan pada mu Kazusa-_**chan**_," ujar Karin menatap tubuh Kazusa yang sekarang dalam _mode_ _angle_ nya.

Orang-orang berlalu lalang saja melewati Kazusa dan Rika yang sekarang bukan dalam _mode_ _human_, ya wajar saja mereka tidak bisa melihat malaikat dan iblis ini, karna hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa melihat mereka.

"Heh ternyata kau berani juga, baik lah terima seranganku _**bolid**_!" seru Rika dengan mengacungkan jari telujuk nya yang mengeluarkan bola api. Dengan cepat Kazusa mengelak dari serangan Rika, namun na'as nya serangan Rika terkena seseorang yang sedang melintas di dekat mereka. Tubuh orang itu terbakar membuat orang-orang disana berteriak histeris melihatnya, Kazusa dan Karin pun membulat kan matanya.

"Arg beraninya kau melukai orang yang tak berdosa Rika!" Kazusa langsung membalikan badan nya kearah korban Rika tadi dan mengucap kan mantra, "_**Timp de aer**_." kini butiran air tepercik kearah orang itu, api yang membakar tubuhnya pun padam dan waktu berjalan mundur.

"Err Rika kalau kau berani melawan ku jangan disini." setelah itu Kazusa mengepakkan sayap putihnya terbang ke langit dan begitu juga Rika yang mengejar Kazusa.

"Hei Kazusa kau jangan lari dariku!" seru Rika.

"Lari? Ckckck maaf aku bukan orang pengecut," balas Kazusa dengan senyum sinis.

"Baguslah. Terimalah serangan ku! _**Foc whip**_!" seru Rika. Tangan Rika kini memegang sebuah cambuk api dan memecut kan kearah Kazusa, secepat kilat Kazusa menghindar dari serangan Rika.

"Huh hampir saja," ujar Kazusa setelah menghela nafas panjang. Kini Kazusa menghadap kearah Rika yang menatap dirinya remeh.

"_**Sageti de gheata**_!" kalimat mantra terucap di bibir Kazusa dengan tiba-tiba. Sebuah panah es muncul di genggaman Karin. Dengan sigap dia menarik anak panah itu dan melepaskanya kearah Rika.

Melihat anak panah yang melaju cepat kearah Rika ia pun langsung memunculkan tameng di hadapanya, "_**Scut de foc**_."

Anak panah Kazusa kini berbenturan dengan tameng api Rika. Namun pada akhirnya tameng itu di tembus oleh anak panah Kazusa sehingga menancap ke lengan Rika.

"Argg.." jerit Rika memegang lengan tangan kanan nya yang sudah mengalir darah berwarna hitam.

"Awas kau Kazusa, Karin! Tunggu pembalasanku berikutnya." setelah mengatakan itu Rika dikelilingi kabut asap dan hilang begitu saja. Kazusa turun ke bawah menuju kearah Karin yang tersenyum puas pada nya.

"Kali ini kau berhasil," puji Karin.

"Ya sepertinya begitu," sahut Kazusa dengan tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Karin.

Kazusa mengangguk ia dan merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia lagi.

* * *

**_Di tempat lain_**

* * *

"Rika apa kau sudah menjalankan tugas mu?" tanya seseorang membelakangi Rika yang terbungkuk kearah nya.

"M-maaf tuan, aku sudah menjalankan tugasku. Namun, aku tidak bisa memusnahkan wanita sialan itu," ujar Rika menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa! Lagi-lagi kau gagal menghadapi pengawal nya apa lagi kau menghadapi Karin!" orang itu menaikan sedikit nada bicaranya.

"I-iya tuan," sahut Rika gagap.

"_**BAKA**_! KAU RIKA." setelah mengatakan hal itu ia langsung mencambuk Rika yang terbuat dari api.

"Argg m..maaf tuan," ujar Rika yang meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah lah tuan, jangan tuan siksa Rika. Serahkan tugas ini pada kami," seru suara _bariton_ yang entah dari mana asalnya.

Rika mengalihkan pandangan kesudut pintu yang gelap dan tidak ada cahaya di sana.

Orang itu melangkah mendekati Rika.

"Jin dan Kazune? Apa kalian bisa diandal kan?" tanya nya sedikit meragukan.

"Sangat bisa diandalkan tuan," jawab Kazune tersenyum licik.

"Baguslah, tugas ini ku berikan pada kalian," seru nya mempercayai kedua orang itu.

"Dan kau Rika, kau harus bekerja sama dengan mereka," printah nya .

"B-baik tuan," jawab Rika takut-takut.

* * *

_*Back to Karin*_

Di depan rumah berbalut cat putih Karin mengeluarkan sayap putihnya dan terbang kearah jendela kamar teratas di rumah itu.

Karin mengintip dari luar jendela itu dan tampak seorang gadis bersurai _**blonde**_ sedang membaca buku biologi.

"Psstt Kazusa cepat buka jendelanya," printah Karin pelan setelah mengetuk jendela kamar itu, dan sang pemilik kamar melihat dan membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Karin? Ada apa Karin, Tumben malam-malam begini Karin-_**chan**_ menemuiku," tanya Kazusa sedikit keheranan.

"Aku mau mengajak mu patroli," jawab Karin sembari masuk kedalam kamar Kazusa.

"Patroli? Hei kita ini bukan Malaikat penjaga," ujar Kazusa sedikit menaikan alis nya.

"Memang benar kita bukan Malaikat penjaga, tapi entah mengapa akan ada kejadian buruk pada malaikat penjaga malam ini," jelas Karin membuat Kazusa menautkan dahi nya.

"Kejadian buruk?" Kazusa mengulang kedua kalimat yang membuat nya sedikit bingung.

"Iya ayo kita pergi sekarang," ajak Karin menarik Kazusa keluar jendela.

"Eh tunggu dulu," ujar Kazusa menahan dirinya. Ia menjentikkan jarinya lalu muncul seseorang yang berwujud seperti dirinya sedang melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi.

"Ayo," ajak Kazusa tersenyum pada Karin.

Kazusa mengeluarkan sayap putihnya dan terbang keluar jendela bersama Karin.

* * *

"Himeka kau kesitu biar aku ke sana," ujar pria berambut _caramel_ terbang kearah taman kota.

"Baik," balas anak yang dipanggil Himeka itu dan menuju kearah sekolah Karin.

_**Himeka POV**_

Aku mengikuti printah Micchi-_**kun**_ untuk ke sekolah yang jarang kami awasi.

Aku melayang ke atas genting sekolah itu, seketika mata ku menyipit saat melihat seseorang yang ada jauh di depanku menatapku sinis.

Aku mengenal tatapan itu, "Hei saudariku lama tidak bertemu," ujar nya dengan suara yang parau.

"_**Nii-can**_," ujarku yang tersintak ketika mendengar suaranya.

"Haha kau benar aku adalah Jin kuga seorang kakak yang di benci adik nya sendiri." _**Nii-chan **_ mendekat kearah ku.

"Tidak, kau salah _**nii-chan**_ aku tak pernah membenci mu," ujarku dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Souka, tapi mulai sekarang berlajarlah membenciku Himeka!" seru _**nii-chan**_ berlari kearah aku yang sepertinya berniat menghabisku dengan tombak api yang ia gunakan.

Aku pun tersintak dan mengelak dari serangan _**nii-chan**_.

_**Normal POV**_

"Lincah juga kau Himeka," ujar Jin tersenyum angkuh.

"_**Nii-chan**_ sudahlah aku mohon. Aku tidak mau bertarung dengan mu," pinta Himeka memelas.

"Tidak.. tidah akan pernah!" tukas Jin. Ia pun menutup kepalanya dengan tudung hitam di yang ada di jubah nya.

"_**Bolid!**_" sambung Jin mengacungkan tombak nya kearah Himeka. Himeka pun hanya pasrah atas serangan dari kakak kandungnya itu.

_**Jduarr **_

Bola api yang tadinya terlempar kearah Himeka berbenturan dengan bola es yang datang entah dari mana dan Himeka pun tersintak dan membuka matanya.

Jin menoleh kearah asal dari bola itu dan akhirnya mendapatkan sosok seorang perempuan bersurai _**tosca **_berdiri di atas pohon manggga.

"Siapa kau?" seru Jin .

"Aku? Hei apa penampilanku ini tak mencolok heh?" kelakarnya tersenyum sumbing kearah Jin.

"Aku tau kau malaikat. Tapi kau siapa heh!" geram Jin merasa di ganggu.

"Sepetinya kau tak perlu tau aku ini siapa," ujarnya sembari terbang kedekat Himeka

_**.**_

_**T**_

_**B**_

_**C**_

_**.**_

_**Readers yang baik selalu meninggalkan Review :9**_

* * *

_**Balasan Review**_

* * *

**Yukina yume**

Arigatou udah Review.

Hehe sebelum nya Ray udah balas di PM

(Lah kenapa masih dicantumi disini?) ne silahkan tinggalkan review lagi Yukina-chan

* * *

**Keke**.**kaylifasalsabila**

Ckckc ceritanya udah dilanjutin. Silahkan review lagi.

* * *

**Akira-bellachan**

Benarkah itu *mataberbinar-binar* sama dong kayak Ray suka banget sama fic yang genrenya fantasy. Sebab itulah Ray selalu buat Fic yang seperti itu (Gak nanya!) ne tinggalkan Riview lagi donggg..

* * *

**Vicavia-chan**

Wah makasi ceritanya di bilang sugoi, padahal abal banget ni cerita.

Gomen karna fic ini lama update nya… soalnya kemarin itu modem nya hilang jadi gak bisa update fic (Lah malah curcol) yap… tinggal kan Review lagi bolehh?

* * *

**Kazufika**

Makasi udah di bilang seru. Pendekya? Gomen karena ficnya pendek, dan mungkin fic yang ini juga pendek. Yah semoga di fic yang ini gak ada typo nya dan review lagi ya.

* * *

**Kujyou angelita**

Salam kenal balik ^^. Makasih udah bilang bagus padah gaje..

s-salah Karin gak sombong kok. Hanya Karin sedang merasakan aura teman baru nya itu. Tinggalkan review lagi ya.

* * *

**Ryukutari **

Iya udah lanjut semoga makin penasaran #plakk

* * *

**Hime Azuya**

Menarik? #HORE ! makasih udah suka fic ray yang gaje tingkat satelit(?) fic ray tak sebagus ficnya Azuya-chan. Tinggalkan review lagi ya.

* * *

**Dc**

Udah next kok

* * *

**Afriliana**

Iya Kazune jadi iblis. Udah lanjut kok ^^. Mohon di review lagi ya.

* * *

**Guest**

So pasti di lanjutin dong.. kenapa memang nya?

* * *

_Hoah akhirnya selesai juga.._

_Mohon tinggalkan review di kotak yang ada di bawah ini minna-**sama**_


End file.
